kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Tokine and the Prince
Tokine and the Prince is the 25th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Tokine and Kirara Kawakami discussing boys, though Tokine doesn't seem too interested. Mao Shinohara jumps at the chance to insult Tokine, saying that she'll be the first one to get a boyfriend, but then starts to choke on a fish bone while her friends scramble to help. Tokine begins to consider Kirara's words, unaware that a boy is watching her through binoculars at that very moment. Yoshimori and Madarao are chasing a bone snake Ayakashi, but it's giving them some trouble as it can separate the segments of its body. Gen snatches the Ayakashi before Yoshimori can destroy it, prompting yet another argument. While Tokine stands by watching, a larger Ayakashi sneaks up behind her, and as she turns it begins to strike, only for Gen to slash through it at the last moment. Gen abruptly leaves again without helping to clean up, and Tokine is bothered that he wouldn't make eye contact with them. Yoshimori goes after Gen and demands that he treat Tokine with more respect, but Gen counters by asking why Yoshimori cares, since their families are feuding. On the way to school the next day, Gen spots Tokine and Yoshimori arguing. Tokine storms off after telling Yoshimori to stay away from her, leaving him depressed for much of the day. At their usual rooftop napping spot, Gen accuses Yoshimori of liking Tokine, but can't understand why he would. Yoshimori gets upset on Tokine's behalf, but can't really explain himself, either. In the high school division, Tokine and Kirara see all the girls crowded around a cute boy (the very same that was watching Tokine earlier). He is Kimiya Hachioji, a local idol that is interested in Tokine for some reason, though everyone incorrectly assumes that he wants to date her. Yurina and her friends also hear rumors of Kimiya's visit, though they interpret Yurina's lack of interest as further proof that she likes Yoshimori. Hiromu Tabata shares the rumor with Tomonori Ichigaya and Yoshimori, who doesn't care at all until he spots Kimiya and Tokine leaving school together. Yoshimori follows them, dragging Hiromu and Tomonori along with him. They stick with him until a crowd of overexcited girls run past, convincing them that this might be dangerous. In the meantime, Yoshimori has lost track of Tokine and Kimiya, but he spots Gen and decides to ask him to pick up Tokine's scent. However, Gen is already tracking Tokine, and Yoshimori seems Tokine and Kimiya running away while holding hands. Kimiya then picks Tokine up bridal style (depressing Yoshimori even further), and begins leaping over the rooftops, which raises Gen's suspicion. Kimiya finally takes Tokine to a condemned building, where it's revealed that Kimiya's body has been taken over by Nouotoko (Brain Man), a mind controlling Ayakashi, which threatens to kill Kimiya if Tokine doesn't obey and hand over her own body. Tokine agrees on the condition that he tell her how he learned about Kekkaishi. He tells her about Kokuboro, an Ayakashi group selling information about the Kekkaishi and Karasumori, and offering rewards to anyone who can bring back more information. Tokine appears about to make the exchange, but asks why she was chosen. Nouotoko says it was because she was the weakest, and Tokine takes offense and begins attacking him with little regard for Kimiya's body. To avoid taking more damage, Nouotoko tells Tokine all that he knows about Kokuboro. He suddenly throws a desk at her and tries to run, but Tokine rebounds it off of a Kekkai and sends the desk hurtling back at him, separating the Ayakashi from Kimiya and trapping it in a Kekkai. She destroys the Ayakashi and Kimiya regains his mind, but the moment he recognizes Tokine, the memories of her attacking him return, and he flees in terror. Tokine discusses her findings with Gen and Yoshimori, and worries that too many Ayakashi now know about Karasumori, and that more defenders are needed, which makes cooperating with the Shadow Organization necessary. Yoshimori storms off afterward, still upset that Tokine apparently likes tall guys, and determined to make himself taller somehow. Both Tokine and Yoshimori inform their respective grandparent of Kokuboro's existence, and it appears they are both somewhat familiar with it. Differences from Manga *﻿Tokine's wearing a sweater and scarf over her uniform. *Instead of using a piece of glass, Nouotoko uses a knife to threaten Kimiya's life. Navigation Category:Episodes